Scenarios & Expectations
by KatieBlack129
Summary: Fourteen year old Ally has a crush on Austin, but he is 17 and her sister's best friend for more than 5 years. Plus he's their neighbor and she knows that she's never going to even have a chance with him because she's sure he likes her sister. One shot, for now. Bad at summaries, but please give it a go


A/N: So, I just had this idea based on recent events, so I just thought I'd bring Austin & Ally into this. This is a one shot, but if you guys like it and follow and favorite this, it might become a real story, so let me know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or its characters or the song.

Ally's POV

For weeks now I've been daydreaming about what could happen if Austin ever looked at me differently. But I mean that's very unlikely because he's been my sister's, Cassidy, best friend for like 5 years. Although that's not the main problem here. He's seventeen, surely he would never even think about going out with a fourteen year old girl how is just going to high school, as he's just about to leave it.

And yes, sometimes I though he liked me, because last Sunday, my family, friends and he went to a pizzeria to celebrate the roller skate end of year's show. And I thought that I saw his look at me a few times, but I guess I was very wrong.

I know, that it's probably wrong of me to ever imagine myself with him. Would he ever date a nerdy girl with glasses, and what I like to call "my face"? Surely not. I bet he even likes my sister. And even though I know it's maybe just a temporary crush, I don't know…. I don't know maybe I'm just delusional and since it's the start of summer vacation, I feel a little lonely because all of my friends are busy either travelling, or with summer school, or just plain mean and don't wanna hang out. Now you're thinking "But you are fourteen, you're not supposed to date" Well in my defense, I'm very mature for my age!

So anyways, I was daydreaming as I was playing Mario Kart Wii with Cassidy, and her phones starts buzzing and guess who it was: Austin. She paused the game and answered, but I didn't pay attention to what she was saying.

At least I know for sure Cassidy doesn't like Austin because she just broke up with her boyfriend Dallas like a month ago, so she claims she's not ready to have any kind of relationship right now. Plus she's almost 19, and Austin is way too far into the friend zone, to even come across her mind as an ideal boyfriend.

But I can't help but wonder sometimes you know. She's unpredictable. In 2009, she had like 3 boyfriends and in 2010, two! Who knows, she might just be as lonely as I am and start to "like" Austin. But I doubt it.

"So anyways," she said pressing play for the game and not taking her eyes off the screen "Austin's coming over, he said he has something to tell me, and maybe afterwards we'll play GTA or something"

Great just great. He's gonna come over here and tell Cassidy that he likes her, he may or may not be shot down and I will cry. Yes, cry because he's just so sweet, and I've also known him for almost half my life, and I guess I always had a crush on him. I don't even know how he doesn't have a girlfriend. He had blond hair, beautiful brown eyes, the sweetest smile, and he loves music. Just like me! It's really not fair. I feel much older that I am, and I can't help but wonder if I could have a chance with him if I was older, and I didn't have my face.

And with all this thinking, I end up in 11th on the race, and my sister once again has to rub it in "You lost! Again! You've really lost your touch for Mario Kart Ally." She said as she pressed a button on her wheel remote controller and started another race. Half way through the race, the bell rings, and as usual, our three dogs start to bark and howl and make a lot of noise, so she gets up and goes to open the door.

I brace myself to be as distant as possible from Austin, because his cuteness might just make me drool. No, I'm exaggerating. But as soon as I heard them come up the stairs, my heart drops a little. When I see him, I notice that he's wearing a gray shirt, some black jeans, his necklace, some bracelets he usually wears and a pair of sunglasses on his head.

"Hey Ally" he says sitting beside me on the couch. "Hey" I said uncomfortably, seeing as he was right there next to me. "Ok, so you guys play while I go eat something downstairs" Cassidy said before she went to eat something really unhealthy downstairs.

"So how do you play this? I totally forgot." He asks showing me his controller "Umm press 2 to go faster, B to drop the things you get and 1 to slow down" I said not even looking at him. "Ok thanks" he said.

When the match began, I was doing fine, 5th place, then 9th place. Maybe not so fine, but at least I wasn't last like Austin. "Am I holding this right?" he asked me. I turned my head slightly and noticed the problem "It's upside down Austin" I said giggling a little before I gave my full attention to the game.

As we played Mario Kart, in an awkward silence, I glanced at him for just a second, but it just so happens that he was previously looking at me, because I saw him turning away. Weird, and now it's even more awkward.

"Hey guys sorry I took so long" Cassidy said coming back. And at that moment, I lost "Sorry Als you lost, now it's my turn to play" I handed my controller to her "My pleasure" I said heading out of the room "I'm going to do nothing in my room, so bye". Before I shut the door, I heard Austin say "Is she okay? She seems sad today" "I don't know, she's been like that for a while. So anyways what did you want to talk to me about?" My sister replied. Then I shut the door, cause I seriously didn't want to know what Austin was going to say.

In my room, I didn't really have anything to do, so I went to take a shower. I put some music on from Pop Hits Radio on iTunes Radio, and began playing several different scenarios in my head as I thought about what Austin was going to tell Cassidy.

After my shower, I got dressed in my favorite blue dress, put on my favorite pair of casual brown high heels, put on some natural make up and dried my hair. I walked downstairs, only to find Austin sitting alone on the couch, with his back to me. No else appeared to be in the house, which I thought was weird. However, Cassidy had gone to roller skate practice, but my grandma and my mom were downstairs working on something, and now they were nowhere to be seen.

"Austin, where did everybody go and why are you still here?" I asked him, making him turn around "I don't know. I kinda was waiting for you to finish your shower" he said getting up "Well I'm here" I said "Why did you wait for me?" "I wanted to see if you'd like to go somewhere with me…" he said looking down, suddenly finding something interesting on the floor. "I don't know Austin…" I said contemplating the fact that I didn't want to be with him unless I had to, because it hurt too much that I couldn't have him "Come on Als, it'll be fun" he said taking me by the hand, sending tingles up my arm, and leading me to his car. "Ok guess that I don't really have much of a choice, do I?" "No you don't" he said with a cute smile.

About 10 minutes after driving, he broke the silence "Hey Ally can you put this on? And don't ask why just do it" He said, handing me a blindfold. I did what he told me, and what I supposed was 12 minutes later worth of songs on the radio, we came to a stop. "Stay there, I'll go get you in a sec" he said closing the door and a while later opening mine, leading me out of the car. "Where are you taking me Austin? I have lots of nothing to do at home" I said joking "Don't worry you're safe" he replied. We walked for a bit, him leading me and then we hit a soft spot, maybe grass. We went a bit further and then I heard and felt the squeaking of the wood beneath me. "Seriously? You're not kidnapping me are you?" I asked, hoping for him not to confirm what I'd just said "No, I'm not kidnapping you. Kidnappers don't take their best friend's little sister to the pier. At least I think they don't" he said, finally taking of my blindfold.

And we really were at the pier, and amazingly it was deserted, which was weird because it was always packed with people, and now it was just the two of us. I turn to him "Why am I here?" I asked looking in his brown eyes, looking for some answers. "I needed to bring you here to talk to you about something" he said taking my hand in his as he led me to the edge of the pier where people usually sat to watch the sunset or something.

We sat down, and faced each other. I saw him looking into my eyes, somewhat "admiring" my face, and I turn away "Why do you always do that Als?" he said turning my head towards him "I don't like people looking at me" I said looking down "I don't get why you do it though. You're beautiful, don't you know that?" he said. I lifted my head up a little, and saw that in his eyes was the most sincere look ever. He wasn't playing with me or lying. He truly did care "No, I don't know that… But it's not true Austin I'm not beautiful. I'm just me, plain old Ally" I said suddenly getting sadder. I didn't like talking about what I thought of myself. Not to my best friend Trish, not to my parents and certainly not Austin. And suddenly he grabbed his guitar, and started playing a tune that I'd once heard him play at a bonfire he had at his house a couple of years ago.

_I don't know why you always get so insecure__  
__I wish you could see what I see__  
__When you're looking in the mirror__  
__And why won't you believe me when I say__  
__That to me you get more beautiful every day?___

_When you're looking at the magazines__  
__And thinking that you'll never measure up__  
__You're wrong___

_'Cause you're my cover, cover girl__  
__I think you're a superstar, yeah you are__  
__Why don't you know?__  
__Yeah, you're so pretty, that it hurts__  
__It's what's underneath the skin__  
__The beauty that shines within__  
__You're the only one that rocks my world__  
__My cover girl__  
__Ooohhhh__  
__My cover girl__  
__Ooohhhh__  
_

At the end of the song, I felt a tear fall from my eye, one I didn't even know was there. He gently sat down his guitar and wiped away the tear. "That was beautiful Austin, but why are you doing this?" I said, in between sobs now. "Ally do you know what I told your sister earlier?" He said trying to look at me. "No" I said staring down and playing with the tongue of my all stars. "Here we go" he said taking a breath "I told her my secret. A secret I've been keeping for a very long time" he paused "I told her that I liked this girl Ally. This girl, I've known her for a very long time, and from the first time I saw her, I knew I was gonna be her boyfriend someday. The only problem is that I don't know if she feels the same way" Great, he's just gonna tell me how he loved Cassidy and all that stuff, that was way too much "You know what Austin? If you just came here to tell me this, I'm leaving." I said trying to get up, but he stopped me before I could.

"Do you even know who this girl is?" he asked "I have a pretty good idea" I said as I sniffed "No, you don't. Cause if you did, you're reaction would be totally different right now. Not what I expect, but it'd be totally different." He smiled "Really?" I said staring at his eyes "Yeah, wanna know who it is?" he asked again giving my hand a squeeze "Sure, not like I have anything to lose over that" I said sarcastically, but I don't think he noticed. He breathed in for a second "It's you Ally" he said, looking into my eyes, and putting his right hand on my cheek "Austin please I don't have time for-" "I'm not kidding Ally. It's really you. Didn't you ever notice? Over the years all I've ever done is look at you, but you never seemed to notice. I gave up for a while, but then I noticed that your mood was changing and you seemed to be sad. It gave me hope that you might love me too, for like some reason you thought I'd never even like you…" he said. "Wait did you just say you love me?" I asked, clearly I didn't hear him correctly "Yes, Ally Marie Dawson. I love you. Always have and I always will."

Was he serious with this?! I'm 14! I don't know what love is, or what it feels like. Some people describe it as having butterflies when you see that special person, thinking about them, often daydreaming… But if that was it did I really love Austin? Ever since I was little I felt those things. Is it really possible to feel those things at such a young age? Just looking at his face I knew my answer. I did love Austin, right from the begging, I've just told myself it was a tiny crush.

"I love you too Austin. I guess I always have, but" I said removing his hand from my cheek "You're going to college next year, and I'm going to be a freshman at high school. You're a 17 year old boy, and I assume you have needs, and I don't feel comfortable giving them to you. I may seem mature Austin, but I'm still 14. Why would you even consider me?" I asked. He seemed to think a little "Well, I am 17, but that's only three years of difference between us. And besides, you know me Als, I would never push you into doing things you're not comfortable with, I would never break your heart, I just hope you won't break mine" he said laughing a little "I know it'll be hard, but I know we can do this. I even asked your parents for their blessing, and apparently they thought it was about time we got together." He paused "So what do you say Ally? Will you be my girlfriend?"

Girlfriend? I've been dreaming about this, literally dreaming about this for a long time. I know those things he said are true, and so why not give us a shot. I mean, we have a lot in common, we enjoy each other's company, and we love each other. "Yes, I will!" I said giving him a hug.

We stayed like that for a while, before he pulled out a little box. "Wait, you're not proposing are you?" I asked putting a strand of hair behind my ear "Not yet anyways. It's just a commitment ring. I'll be fully committed to you if you promise to be fully committed to me." "Yes!" I said letting him put the ring on my finger as I put the other ring on his. But before I put it on, I noticed something. I found the right angle and saw _"Forever and always I will love you"_ engraved inside of it.

I put the ring on his finger, and put my hand at the back of his neck, playing with his hair. "I love you Austin…" I said looking into his brown eyes and he looked into mine "I love you too Als" he said. We both leaned in, but I put my other hand on his chest before actually did anything. "Austin, this is my first kiss, I'm probably not good. I'm sure you've kissed a lot of girls" I said letting my head fall slightly "Actually Als," he said lifting my chin with his index finger "I was hoping you could be my first too". We took one last look at each other before I closed the space between us. Our lips touched and I felt the so called chemistry everyone was always talking about. Did he really wait all this time just to be my first kiss and I to be his? He is so sweet and that just reminds me how much I love him.

It wasn't a _very_ passionate kiss, but we ended up getting a little out of control and we both lost our balance, falling into the water. When we both surfaced up, we just laughed, and he pulled me in close. "This isn't very romantic is it" I said giggling of our situation "No it's not," Austin said also smiling "but, do have the rest of the summer to make it up to you" he finished giving me a quick kiss before he swan a bit further away and splashed me with water. So, of course we had a splash, but we didn't care who won because we had so much fun. After we were done, we sat back on the edge of the pier, but since we didn't plan on falling in the water, we sat closely together, staring into the most beautiful sunset of many to come throughout the wonderful summer we would have together. 

A/N: Thanks for reading, please review with your thoughts on this. And before you all go "AWNNN" No this didn't happen to me, it's just one the many crazy scenarios I've played in my head since I do have a very little crush on my neighbor, and he is actually one of my sister's best friends. He's pretty awesome, but I don't think that would ever happen to us. So anyways, bye!


End file.
